Into his hands
by penlessfcvk
Summary: Re-edited: Dramatic.edic stories featuring all Konoha teens. A LOT of pairings involve in the upcoming chapters. ;
1. Into his hands

**A/N: I wish I could get better in writing... well I'm not an English person so forgive my grammatical errors. We all commit mistakes... JSYK i love all ze readers... ;)**

**and I do not own Naruto... dattebayo.**

_**Warning: This short chapter contains **RAPE**. So if you're so against this kind of abuse, then I suggest you leave this story otherwise you'll hate meh :'( so... here goes. ENJOY and review.._

* * *

_**Chapter ** - Into his hands**_

4:45pm... year 2 class 3 classroom.

"**why are you doing this... Sasuke-kun?"**

Sakura was at her deepest thoughts at the moment. She couldn't believe what she just heard from the stern lad in front of her. Does he even mean what he said? Or was he just trying to make fun of her? Sakura was unsure of what was going on... she was just too confused of her former love's action.

"**why won't you answer me? I'm with Naruto now, so please don't try to confuse my feelings..."**

"**you're getting confused 'coz you still love me right?"**

The young lad suddenly broke his ice cold glare. His voice was very low and deep making Sakura feel uncomfortable. She lowered her gaze and couldn't find the exact words to answer Sasuke's question. Is it a _yes, I still have feelings for you_ or no, _I love Naruto more than anyone else now._ The pinkette was still out of herself, making a conclusion to her puzzled mind, she took a deep breathe and faced the serious looking Sasuke.

"**I... I don't love you anymore Sasuke-kun... Naruto was always there for me. Even back then when I was still madly in love with you. He took the initiative to always ask how things are going between us, even though it pains him... I appreciated everything that he has done for me... I love him now. The love I have for him is greater than the one I gave you."**

Sakura clenched her fists showing her strong resolve towards everything she had said. The man in front of her was still giving off his frightening glare. Sasuke wasn't too happy of what he heard. All Sakura did was to avoid his look, he was too pissed from how great the girl changed right after having Naruto. The Sakura back then who always drools over after seeing Sasuke, then the Sakura now who forcibly restrains herself from making eye contacts with him. He was too disappointed... to the point that he hates himself for rejecting her. Indeed, Sasuke Uchiha was now seriously in love with the very woman before him.

"**is there no way for you to return back?"** Sasuke finally opened his mouth and stated his thoughts... **"what do you mean?"** Sakura on the other hand was surprised to notice the sudden change of his voice. It became calmer and more composed. Truth be told that the girl blushed a little, yet she tries to fight whatever emotion she has at the minute.

"**I love you... Sakura."** Sasuke straightforwardly told the truth which gave the pinkette a big shock. **"w..what...what are you talking about? Sasuke-kun don't make fun of me-" "i'm not making fun of you... I'm serious... please, forget about Naruto and be with me."**

Sasuke grabbed her arm, giving her a tight grip. The pinkette responded to the pain she was having, letting off loud shriek like she's gonna die from his clutch. She was resisting him, but the man had too much power to control her. He was still holding her like not even wanting to let go. Sakura was terrified of what's gonna happen subsequently.

"**N-Naruto!"** she screamed for her lover's name. She didn't know that from now on, that was taboo for Sasuke. He was pretty much annoyed by what she did; the dark haired man was now in wrath and ready for his next measures. He pushed the girl making her upper body lie on the table. No one was around, it was already dusk and if there really were people around, they most probably would be outside playing baseball or stuffs. She screamed from the top of her lungs yet no one still came for her rescue.

"**Sasuke-kun! Stop this please..."** still he was doing his business. Forcibly stripping her. Sakura was crying, but it didn't stop him from doing such things. She begged for his mercy, however he didn't bother to listen. Her uniform was already removed, leaving her underwear on. Sasuke was seriously out of himself; he held her even more tightly and started to force a hard kiss on her. Sakura was defying him yet she failed and got herself explored. The wild lad placed his tongue inside while holding onto her cheeks making sure that she won't bite off his sweet tongue. The sensation was hot, everything... the position and sounds they make, he got aroused just by knowing it and took off his shirt.

Without a doubt, this man really has a perfect physique. His abdomen was clearly well built as if everything was perfectly carved. His navel down to his happy trail provokes you. He was indeed a sexy young man. Sakura saw everything, although she wasn't held captive anymore, she was solidified. There's a half naked man above her and was most likely ready, definitely ready to rape her. Fear, anxiety, depression run through her mind... will he touch her? Or would he rather not?

"**Sasuke-kun... you can't be... serious..."** a minute voice was heard from her, catching this, Sasuke chuckled. **"Of course... tch! when did I ever made a gag?"** the young man leaned forward closer to her face and once again gave a kiss. This time, it was just a peck, not too harsh nor too rough. Did she enjoy it? We are uncertain about that.

He was now undoing his belt... slowly letting the pinkette see everything. Little by little... unzipping his pants... then... he suddenly discontinues, grabs Sakura and hid their selves behind the teacher's table. A handful of students abruptly came inside the room. The table was somewhat big so they were perfectly secreted. Sasuke covered Sakura's mouth firmly to not let a sheer voice out, if so, they both could enjoy there lives as suspended students. The mere thought of this frightened Sakura so she participated and did her best not to utter a sound.

Sasuke noticing how his dear react, he wanted to play a little and tease her. He wanted to see how she could last in his impish game. Sasuke sneakily located both his hands on her chest. He cupped both her breast, played with them and motioned his hands at certain ways. He was definitely enjoying it while Sakura conversely couldn't take the torment any much longer. Pleasure and lust ran over her entire body, she was fighting... she was fighting... but it was no use.

"**hey did you here something Shino?"**

"**Huh? Come on Kiba, must be the wind."**

"**Meh... guess you're right. let's go..."** So it was actually Kiba and Shino. Sakura wanted to stop them and ask for help but she was already too late. Both lads were now out of the room leaving just the both of them behind.

**"So... where were we... Sakura?"** Sakura lost hope... her faith in herself had vanished... this time everything was now going accordingly to what Sasuke wants. So from the very twilight... were in no one else is to be found inside 2-3's classroom but them... Haruno Sakura, was raped.

* * *

:(((((( I'm sooooo sorry Sakura-chan, I made you undergo this... Sasuke you bastard _ hihihihihi, so what happens next once Naruto finds out about this? Will Sasuke be comparable to a dead meat by then? Teeeheeee... lez find out, if i dont get lazy hehehe (shikamaru mode-on)


	2. She's scared

**A/N: Heyaaaa, the continuation is here... Again, if you find some grammatical errors, I'm so sorry, refer to my first note to know why :'( still enjoy the story. Thank you my beloved readers. If you find this somewhat interesting, then review (whatever kind of review I'll accept it). This encourages me to do more. :)**

**Oh I forgot to remind you guys that this actually is a High School fan-fiction type. So no S-rank missions for now ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter ****

"**Sakura-chan! Ohayooo!"** A cheerful young man shouted from afar which surprised the pinkette. And yes, it was her lover Uzumaki Naruto. She wanted to come closer and greet him as well but her body wouldn't just allow her. She felt really guilty just by seeing him because as we all know yesterday; she was tainted by an immoral person. To her surprise, this person was actually with Naruto. Of course, what do you expect from best buds who routinely go to school together? She was frozen still, until her lover was now right in front of her, with Sasuke.

"**Sakura-chan? Are you alright?"** Naruto wanted to touch her forehead, trying to see if his girlfriend caught a cold. But he was surprised by how she responded to him. Sakura backed off a little with a startled look on her face. Naruto definitely doesn't know anything about the occurrence that afternoon. If only he knew how Sasuke handled his beloved woman with his soiled hands. She was awfully traumatized by that incident. Sakura wanted to run away but her feet were glued to the ground. Naruto on the other hand who was unaware of the situation had nothing else to do but to worry over her pale girlfriend. The only thing he was sure about is that Sakura feels ill and so he has to take her immediately to the infirmary leaving Sasuke behind.

"**Yo Sasuke! I'll be taking Sakura-chan to the clinic, go on ahead without me."** He then held onto Sakura's hand and went off to their purpose. At this very moment Sakura felt at ease, her heart which was crazily beating a while ago eventually calmed down right after Naruto's grasp. She felt secured and safe; she really is devoted to him now. Still, Sakura can feel the chill behind her back, she was certain that someone was staring at her. And of course, she knows very well that it was Sasuke who gives her this petrified sensation. She tried to look back to catch a glimpse if he already went ahead but she regretted doing so. The man who played with her yesterday had a very wicked smile on his face; he was completely a true sadist. It frightened her, again with this uneasy feeling; she immediately reverted and continued her pace with Naruto. Her clutch tightened, Naruto noticing this couldn't help but to ask again if everything was alright.

"**Uhm... your hands are pretty cold Sakura-chan... really, and you're getting paler, what's the matter?"** a wary approach from her lover. Sakura on the verge of crying tried her best to stop her tears; she didn't want him to get suspicious even more. **"No... nothing's wrong, everything's alright. I'm fine Naruto, you don't have to worry."** _No, worry... please, I got sexually harassed, my body really hurts... Sasuke-kun's been deceiving you..._ That was what she wanted to tell but her mouth just wouldn't let those words come out. Sasuke and Naruto have such a strong bond, though they bicker at times, she knew very well that they are considered as one of the best comrades ever. She didn't want to break that kind of relationship between them, but what about herself? Sakura felt hopeless, the truth would never set her free, she thought. There's no escape from Uchiha Sasuke's hands.

"**Sakura-chan, we're here. I suggest you sleep for a while... I'll tell Ino that you're at the infirmary."** Naruto had his girlfriend lie down on the bed. He opened the windows for her to feel the breeze outside. He even asked if Sakura wanted something to eat, indeed this lad is a very thoughtful person which is somehow hard to find nowadays. Sakura is one of the luckiest girls for having Naruto as her boyfriend. **"No it's okay... Thank you Naruto, you can go back now."** Sakura requested him to return to his class. She gave off one of her sweetest smile to prevent him from worrying. Naruto thought how cute she was from doing her best to stop his discomfort.

"**Alright! I'll go back, take care Sakura-chan... I..."** the lad discontinues... he had to stop; he covered his mouth and looked somewhere else. He was totally embarrassed which confused the pinkette. **"Naruto?"** she asked him to clear things up... what made him blush like that?

"**UWAA THIS IS EMBARRASING DATTEBAYO!" "eh?" "Sakura-chan! I LOVE YOU!"** Naruto had to shout. Yes, he has to for it will make him burst inside. The blonde lad's face turned bright red; still he was covering it in a very cute way. Uzumaki Naruto is sincerely in love with Haruno Sakura, which is a fact that no one could ever doubt. The pinkette who was sitting, legs stretched, on the bed was dumbfounded of his sudden declaration. Naruto noticing this suddenly makes his move, he went closer... and closer... and little by little... the distance between them were diminishing... until... his lips reaches hers. He held her chin to raise her face a little... the soothing wind entered the scene from the open window and blew all the light cloths along with Sakura's pink short hair. It was as if time halted for such a romantic kiss. As the moment ended, Naruto immediately got his bag and hurriedly ran outside, **"I—I'LL SEE YOU LATER! SA—SAKURA CHAN!" **it was a very awkward scene but Sakura chuckled to it... **"I love you too... baka Naruto."**

Sakura finally lay down on bed and tried to sleep. She wanted to forget all the unpleasant things that happened to her yesterday with Sasuke. All she needs to think about is how great Naruto loves her. She must show more affection to match up the love he gives her. She wanted their relationship to be perfect and that would last till the day they both would wear a golden ring on their finger. That was one of Sakura's greatest dreams; to get married one day to the first person she ever had a relationship with. And of course, her groom is none other than Naruto. But she could never deny to herself the fact that she once hoped for Sasuke. Again she was troubled... she had him on her mind again. She covered herself up with the blankets and tried to calm down. Rest... That was her goal for now.

Eventually, her mind was now ready to rest; her eyes were already closing on their own... when all of a sudden she hears something. She was certain that those were footsteps... someone just entered the infirmary, and who could he/she be?

The first person who came in Sakura's mind was _him_. She was scared... she held the blankets rigidly. Was he gonna do something inappropriate again? Wasn't yesterday enough for him? Sakura was shivering... she imagines more pain to come. She wanted to run as fast as she could but the stiffness of her body won't let her. Tears are starting to form, Sakura was being too paranoid. She isn't over reacting; just reflect on how much she suffered from his hands yesterday. Sakura sensed the person who entered the infirmary made his/her way closer to the bed she's at. She was fully covered, yet she felt like no cloths surrounded her. The person tried to reach his/her hand to feel her... closer... and closer... until... it touched Sakura's head.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOO!" **

"**EHH? SA—SAKURA?" **Sakura was still shouting... she was very scared. Her touch frightened her so much that she started to cry rivers. **"No... please... stop..."** She covered her face and was begging for another mercy like what she did before. **"Sakura! What's wrong?"** Sakura finally heard her voice. It sounded very familiar... she raised her head and saw a blonde girl before her. **"I... Ino?"** It was actually her best friend Yamanaka Ino who went in to check her out. Judging from Sakura's reaction, Ino got worried. She wiped her tears and embraced her to lessen the fear she has. **"What's wrong Sakura? Why did you act that way? Why are you so scared?"** Sakura's eyes widened... Ino kept on asking her but she never thought of telling her the truth. Despite being her best friend, she wanted everything to remain as a secret. Truth is she was scared to tell the whole story... she refuses to recall all those indecent stuffs that happened; from his evil grasp up to the merciless exploitation.

"**I... I just had a ho-horror movie marathon last night by myself so... I..."** Sakura lied. It pains her to do so since she never does that to Ino before. She was always true to her... she realized her sudden change from the beginning of the day; from being a strong and will-powered Sakura... to weak and hopeless one. Her shannaro-spirits were vanishing... she wanted them back. **"You just scared me geez! I came here because Naruto told me you were here. And what's up with him? He was seriously stammering. He's a funny one. And also... he's beet red. You guys did something?"** Ino asked in a teasing tone.

The blonde girl stayed with her and talked about a lot of matter to entertain her peculiar best friend right now, her face wouldn't just change. **"You know Sakura, I'm so happy for you. Just as I thought, you'll actually end up loving Naruto. I'm so glad you had him instead!"** Ino suddenly stating her thoughts caught Sakura's attention. What does she mean by that?

"**I'm so glad Sasuke rejected you, I'm not being a bitch but I really am against you having a relationship with him coz... he's actually like a jerk right?... true that we both once had a crush on Sasuke and even fought over him but... now that I think about it, we were stupid back then for liking him ne?"** Ino's radiant smile lightened Sakura up. Despite hearing Sasuke in their conversation, she felt at ease for hearing Ino's funny honesty.

"**Ino... thank you."**

"**Hmm? For what?"**

"**Nothing... let's go back to class fat-ass."**

"**EHH? Shut up you forehead girl!"**

They both laughed at their witty teasing... Sakura finally liven up and had her mood back for the moment, thanks to her best friend Ino and her upright words...

* * *

Another chapter for chu... Errors? Sorry :) yay, **Ino** appeared... let's get to know her story on the next chapter... i hope i could update soon tho. REVIEW.


End file.
